Hablando se entiende la gente
by Crimela
Summary: NEJISAKU. Sakura tiene una charla con cierto hombre misterioso, que la invita a revelar sus sentimientos. one shot


¡Hola! Es el primer fic que publico, espero que les guste.

Se trata de un diálogo entre un anciano y una muchacha. Entre algún anciano, cualquiera, y Sakura.

_Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

Tomaban tranquilamente el té sentados a la orilla del lago, cuando el anciano no pudo contener su curiosidad y preguntó:

—¿Te gusta alguien?

—¿Disculpe?—las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo—Pues… ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

El viejillo sonrió. Era justo lo que esperaba de alguien como ella.

—Curiosidad, no te ofendas—dijo aún sonriente—Pero me das curiosidad.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

—¿Y se siente bien?—preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Disculpe?

—Estar enamorado—le explicó él.

Ella sonrió, no podría escaparse de él tan fácilmente.

—A veces.

—¿Cuándo no?—preguntó el viejo curioso.

—Cuando no está cerca.

De nuevo, el silencio floreció.

—Tengo una duda—empezó él.

—No soy una experta en el amor—interrumpió ella intuyendo lo que vendría.

El amable anciano rio.

—Lo sé; sin embargo, estoy seguro que lo que preguntaré lo podrás responder.

—Espero no defraudarlo.

—Me dices que estar enamorada no se siente bien cuando él no esta cerca—empezó, la chica asintió mientras lanzaba una escurridiza mirada por el inmenso patio—Entonces, ¿cómo se siente cuando el amor no es correspondido?

Ella clavó la vista en el pequeño jardín que estaba a su lado. Para después mirar los ojos claros de su confidente.

—Bien—su respuesta sorprendió al anciano—Lo importante es lo que uno sienta.

El viejillo sonrió. Era más de lo que esperaba de alguien tan joven como ella.

—Perdona mi curiosidad—continuó él—¿Quisiera saber si tu amor es correspondido?

Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa no fue como las anteriores, fue triste. Su vista se posó en los crisantemos que empezaban a florecer en medio del jardín.

—No quise hacerte sentir triste—se disculpó el viejillo, algo preocupado.

—No se preocupe, señor—le dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo—Fue solo la intuición de mi destino.

El viejo la miró detalladamente. No merecía un destino solitario.

—He oído sobre un pretendiente—le dijo.

—Sí, _él_—asintió ella—No siento nada por él.

—¿Nada?—repitió el viejillo mientras levantaba elegantemente una de sus cejas.

—Nada—aseguró ella—Ni siquiera amistad, a veces me asusta—la chica lo miró—¿Puede creer, usted, que me sigue hasta mi casa?—lo dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

La ceja del anciano continúo en alto.

—No es un chico muy inteligente.

Un comentario muy acertado.

—Y pretende que yo sea de él—continuó ella, con el mismo tono molesto y con el ceño levemente fruncido—¿Ha oído algo más estúpido y machista?

—Realmente, un hombre así no vale la pena—agregó el viejillo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo sé—susurró ella—No me deja en paz.

—¿Este chico afecta tu relación con el otro chico?—aventuró el viejillo.

—Pues, sí—suspiró ella.

—¿Acaso este chico que te molesta no sabe que amas a otro?—preguntó el anciano.

—Lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe—A lo que el viejillo asintió, puesto que él lo sabía y no, precisamente, porque ella se lo estuviera contando.

—Todos lo saben, menos él—terminó ella y clavó su vista de nuevo en el jardín.

Por tercera vez, el silencio reinó.

—¿No crees que va siendo hora de que él también lo sepa?—preguntó el viejillo. Le costaba creer que alguien como ella no encontrara su felicidad.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente.

—Tal vez ya lo sepa—murmuró finalmente.

El viejo levanto nuevamente su ceja, invitándola a continuar.

—Debería saberlo, es un genio—empezó ella—Además, no soy muy buena controlando mis emociones.

—¿Entonces, crees que tu comportamiento le dice lo que sientes por él?

—Me gustaría que fuera así, pero él no parece notarlo.

El viejillo se sorprendió.

—¿Acaso ese chico no te nota?

—Él sabe que existo—lo corrigió la muchacha sonriente—Es mi amigo.

—¿Estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo?

La chica negó.

—¿El otro chico, el del principio, el que te molesta, él es tu mejor amigo?—preguntó el anciano.

—No, no lo es-respondió ella, alzó sus cejas y le confesó al viejo—Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve enamorada de él—de nuevo su voz adquirió un dejo de molestia—Me rechazó, me humilló, me dejó sola y, ahora, pretende que esté con él.

—No te das cuenta de lo que pierdes, hasta que lo has perdido—le dijo a la chica que se limitó a bufar—Imagino que este otro chico no te ha rechazado.

—No—murmuró ella débilmente—Nunca me le he confesado.

—¿No decías que tú misma te delatas?

—Me delato, pero él no lo nota—susurró y se ruborizó.

El viejillo rio.

—¿Estás segura que no lo ha notado?

Ella también sonrió.

—Tal vez—le dijo—Una vez le dijeron que yo estaba enamorada de él, me lo preguntó y no tuve el valor para decir que sí.

—Ese fue tu error—le dijo el viejillo serio.

—Si hubiera visto la forma en que me lo dijo—ella trató de convencerlo de que no fue su error—Tampoco se habría declarado.

—Cuéntame.

Ella cerró sus ojos para recodar cada detalle. No fue hace mucho. Era de noche, él llegó a su casa, se veía algo agitado, a pesar de su porte elegante y su mirada plata.

—Me han contado algo—le había dicho él—Algo sobre ti.

—No sabía que eras chismoso—le sonrió ella.

El chico frunció levemente su frente, sonrió y le dijo en un tono despreocupado:

—Me han dicho que estas enamorada de mi, ¿puedes creerlo?—susurró él, con una sonrisa larga. La sangre se empezó a acumular en el rostro de ella—Realmente, no saben que inventar.

La boca de ella empezó a temblar.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó él.

—Nnada—tartamudeó ella—Sólo es frío—señaló con la vista la puerta abierta, pues él se había rehusado a entrar a la casa.

—Deberías entrar a tu casa—le dijo él, con seriedad, y sus ojos grises la miraron profundamente—Siento haberte molestado por algo tan tonto, simplemente, me pareció gracioso, porque realmente tu no sientes nada por mi, ¿verdad?

Ella, probablemente, podía pasar desapercibida en una caja llena de tomates.

—Es decir, ¿solo amistad?—se corrigió él, sonriendo y mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió, sentía un terrible nudo en su garganta.

—Eso fue lo que pasó—murmuró el viejillo, mientras contemplaba una pequeña mariposa, al terminar el breve relato.

—A pesar de que se lo dijeron, lo creyó imposible—murmuró ella.

El anciano no supo que decirle a la joven para darle ánimos a declarar su amor. Dudaba que la conclusión de la mujer fuera cierta. A él las palabras del muchacho le parecían una forma un tanto inútil para saber qué tan interesada estaba ella en él.

—No entiendo—dijo él, después de un largo rato—Si lo quieres, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

De nuevo, ella se tomó su tiempo para responder. Eso mismo se preguntaba frecuentemente.

—Seré sincera: me da vergüenza—susurró apenada—No quiero arruinar lo que hay entre nosotros.

—Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Ella no respondió. Se levantó de la banca donde estaba y se dirigió al jardín. Desde hace rato, lo había escuchado: un levísimo piar. Se adentró entre los rosales y, allí, escondido entre los crisantemos, se encontraba el nido de algún pájaro que había caído atrapando dentro a su pequeño habitante.

Lentamente, levantó el nido y tomó al polluelo entre sus manos.

—Mire—le dijo al anciano que miraba curioso a la chica—He encontrado un pajarito, ¿cree que lo podamos curar?

El anciano inspeccionó al ave, no parecía herido, simplemente estaba asustado.

—Estará bien—le sonrió a la chica—Quiero aventurar—continuó el anciano—No crees que él te quiere, pero se ha hecho a la idea de que tú no lo corresponderás porque estas enamorada de otro, tal vez de aquel chico que te molesta.

Ella no separó los ojos del pajarito que descansaba en la palma de sus manos.

—No, él sabe que no me llevo bien con ese otro chico.

—Creo que él te quiere.

—¿Y por qué aún no me lo dice?—preguntó ella, algo frustrada.

—Tal vez por la misma razón por la cual tú tampoco se lo dices.

—Señor—susurró ella, con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas—¿Realmente, cree que debo decirle lo que siento por él?

—Si no lo haces, se lo diré yo—exclamó él.

Ella sonrió, el pajarillo se movió y echó a volar, al parecer ya estaba bien. El pequeño polluelo que volaba espectacularmente se perdió en la lejanía del horizonte.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora?—le preguntó el viejillo.

El amable anciano miraba la silueta de un chico que se acercaba poco a poco, no podía verle el rostro, y eso lo desilusionó. Él ansiaba conocer el amor de Sakura. Ella se puso en pie, bastante ruborizada.

Le dirigió una significativa mirada a aquel extraño confidente y se dirigió hacia la silueta del chico.

El anciano sonrió.

Ella abrazó a su amor secreto.

Él descubrió que aquello que le habían dicho, era cierto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí, personalmente, me gusta.

No quise poner nombres para hacerlo más impersonal y misterioso, espero haberlo logrado. El anciano me lo imagino como el Tío de Zuko: Iroh, en avatar.

Gracias por su lectura y sus comentarios. :)

PD: _Ando por aquí editando. Puse el guión largo que es el que corresponde. Lo demás sigue igual, porque este fue el primero y sirve de lección. ¡Saludos y Gracias por leer!_


End file.
